Krav Sahin
Appearance Krav is a tall thin for his size dark blue dragon born. He has a yellow horn at the tip of his nose with a long crack through it. He has scars along his arms that are hard to determine their reason for being. While clad in armor they are impossible to view, out of armor their white scarring clashes against his dark blue skin. He wears splint mail armor, black in color (couldn't find appropriate picture). He wields a slightly larger than average weapon in the shape of an anchor. Personality He is introverted and quiet. He may not be the brightest he prefers to sit and read in silence. He enjoys the sea and all bodies of water. He is cautious to form bonds but once formed will defend them with his life. Krav is stubborn nearly to the point of detriment to himself. He is complacent to others and rarely stands up to them in terms of decision making within a group. Family Both of his parents worked for the monastery and most of their interactions were as a group with the other families and clergy. Krav has few memories of time spent solely with his parents. Childhood Spent his time in a monastery (non-denominational). Adolescence Attended basic schooling, but did not do well. He's not dumb but he is not the brightest, he can understand basic concepts but the more complex things become the longer it takes him to grasp them. This was his struggle in school and through this he spent more time at the monastery with the other monks and clergy. Also along this time he went to the ocean nearly every day for a sense of calm and relaxation, it was here that he determined he wanted to bring his faith to those who traveled the treacherous seas. Adulthood Prior to Discord Spent 7-8 years upon a boat, essentially as soon as he hit adulthood. During this time he discovered his god, Deep Sashelas, a god of ocean, rivers and seas. Defining Event They would provide religious services for all crew mates. Generally worked as a spiritual guide or perform last rites of those that may have passed on the journey. Their boat was attacked by a pirate group, as things go, they were let go after the boat was forced onto a reef by the pirate crew. Krav was on the few allowed to leave due not fighting back and because they were a man of the cloth. This caused a break in their thinking, that they can no longer stand by and be the reason that more people die. This is where he decided to follow the path of the protector, a paladin, but for vengeance so no one would be able to escape them once they have been judged. This is where Krav's bond to their deity was forged in iron and into the anchor that they wield "The chain will bind you, my anchor will root you." Adventures Category:Player Character